Things left unsaid
by Docnerd89
Summary: For all the things they said, and all the things that were left unsaid, they saw it all in the others eyes. Post episode ficlet for Final Frontier. One Shot.


**A/N: **In hopes that someday Polly gets the time to read this; this is especially for her. Post-ep for 'Final Frontier'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle. Phewf. Look at the stuff they give us! Jeez!

* * *

**Things left unsaid**

That was hilarious. It took her a while and a lot of promises that she had indeed put the God awful mask away, before he came out of the bathroom. He still looked like a cute little puppy when he finally did step out. When she caught sight of him, well – she cracked up again, and doubled over with laughter, clutching at her sides.

"That was mean!" he said with a pout.

"It was funny. Oh, Castle. Your _face_," she said between gasping breaths.

"Funny. Ha-ha. You're a real riot, Beckett."

"Oh, so it's Beckett now?"

"Yup. You going to get the snacks, _Beckett_, or am I?" He asked with a mock glare.

She'd finally caught her breath, and hearing what he just said, her face morphed into a small smile, affection written all over her features. "You're really going through with the marathon?"

"I promised you I would."

She took his hand in hers, and rose up on her toes to place a lingering kiss to his cheek. "I'll find something to eat while you put the CD in." Before turning to go, she bit her lip, instantly drawing his gaze to it, and raked her hand through his hair. "You do have nice hair. It would have been a shame if I couldn't do this anymore."

And she left him staring at her with a smile on his face. Because yeah, she'd stick around. She had plenty of long, luscious hair for the both of them. Good thing he wasn't actually losing it though. Bald Castle would be kind of – creepy. He shuddered with the thought.

* * *

She watched as Castle shoved another hand full of popcorn into his mouth. They were well into the second episode, and though he might not actually like the show – she heard the snorts and smirks that he tried to control – he was genuinely trying to get into it. Every now and then, he would even ask her questions about certain characters, or about the plot.

Between answering his questions, she was busy observing him. She'd seen this show a couple of times anyway. _Okay._ A couple of times every month back in the day. And so she knew it through and through. Watching him watch it? That was new. Maybe she understood his preoccupation with staring at her all these years. He'd cast a glance at her every so often, and she'd smile at him, brimming with adoration for the man who'd go through watching his girlfriend's once-favorite tv show. He kept his word too. He didn't make fun of it, even though she could see he was itching to, at some of the scenes which even she accepted were totally ridiculous.

They were snuggled on the sofa, sharing a soft, comfortable blanket and a bowl of popcorn. She couldn't help but sidle even more into his side and wrap her arms around his, and lay her cheek on his shoulder. A soft, warm pillow, and a hug – all in one.

As she stared unseeingly at the screen, while he munched away, she thought about some of the things he'd said – and things they left unsaid. Things like the fact that he wanted the option to have more kids. Maybe with her? She didn't know just yet how to feel about that. She'd thought that since Alexis was all grown up, that was it for him. She didn't know if _she_ wanted kids. With her job, her lifestyle – but.

But.

She's always been good with kids and the thought of a little Beckett – a little Castle-Beckett wearing a superhero cape and mask, with his brown wavy hair (like mommy's), and twinkling, mischievous blue eyes (like daddy's) running around the loft playing pretend with Castle and - woah. _Woah!_ Imagining Castle as her baby's daddy? _Stop, brain. Halt. Reboot. Shake it off, Beckett._

Castle turned towards her with a questioning look because she'd tightened her grip on his arm. She smiled at him and shrugged, hoping that he didn't actually develop any mutant mind reading powers and see all that she wanted to keep hidden for now. At least for now.

Once he directed his attention back to the show, she let out a slow, deep breath, trying to think of something else. These were dangerous thoughts. Dangerous dreams. They were the kind that left a hollow feeling in the heart if they don't come true – taking away something that wasn't there in the first place. Dreams. Just dreams.

"_Look at my life," _he'd said, "_My dreams come true_."

She'd scoffed at him, rolled her eyes and walked off. Because it was a ridiculous line. And arrogant. So very arrogant. But maybe a little sweet. Kind of. Sort of. More than a little.

It might have been a line, and it might have been cheesy, and he might have been a bit narcissistic about it at the time; but he'd meant it. And if he meant it, then it implied that she was one of his dreams come true. So maybe, just maybe – she could – _should_ dare to dream. With him. Because his dreams come true. Lately, with him in tow, it seemed like hers did too.

Castle snorted, but this time it was because of well placed, witty dialogue. She gifted him with a wide smile, "See? It's not all bad."

"Hmm. Okay, it's not all bad. Can't be too bad, can it? Not if you liked it so much. Like Q said, _the woman has taste_."

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Benjamin Donolly? You're taking his word in the matter? Seriously?"

"Noooo," Castle drew out, "I'm just quoting him. I'm judging your taste by the fact that you also happen to be a – "Mega-fan"," he punctuated with air quotes, jostling her grip on his arm, "Of …"

"Of?"

"Me."

She rolled her eyes and said flatly, "You."

"Mhmm," he said smugly as he paused the show.

"I am not a megafan of -," she gestured at him with her hand as he had done to her earlier at the precinct. "_you._"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Whatever, Castle. I told you, I'm a fan of the genre."

"Uhuh, uhuh." He nodded. "So your sense of style in _no way_ resembles my descriptions of Clara Strike? Not even an itty-bitty little bit? The scarves, the power heels, the stunning jacket. Heck, even the hair back when I first started following you."

She turned back to the screen, snatched the remote and hit play; and hoped very much that he couldn't see the blush creeping up her neck. "More like stalking me, against my will," she muttered under her breath and then added, "Nope. Coincidence," she ground out.

"At least she's better than _lieutenant Chloe_. And I'm not making fun of her," he said as he raised his hands in surrender, "Just saying that Strike is far more developed, complex, well rounded a character."

"Hmm. Shut up and watch the show. This is a good scene."

He knew he had her. Knew that she really was a huge fan of the Storm series, whether she admit as much to him or not. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and turned towards the screen, taking her cue. After a few minutes, he nudged her with his shoulder.

"What, Castle?" she snapped.

"For what it's worth, you're everything that she could never even think of becoming." _None of them were you. I love you._

"Lieutenant Chloe, or Clara Strike?" she asked. _Or Nikki Heat, or any of the women you might have envisioned?_

"Either. Both. All of them. You're more gorgeous, more intelligent, more fun, and taller than any of them. You're quick, sexy, and you laugh at my jokes, though you try to hide it sometimes. You're just, and kind, and fierce. You're different. So much more." _You're extraordinary._

Kate looked down at his hand that rested on her thigh, and twined her fingers with his, squeezing his hand in gratitude. "For what it's worth…?" she said and looked up at him.

He held her gaze and nodded for her to continue.

"You're everything I never dared to dream, Castle. For fear that it won't come true." _But it did. And we're here. We made it, and I love you._

He leaned into her and kissed her slowly, softly. After what felt like hours, but probably were just a couple of minutes he pulled back, both of them slightly out of breath even though their kiss was lazy and gentle. For all the things they said, and all the things that were left unsaid, they saw it all in the others eyes. Read between the lines. He moved his finger from her forehead, down her nose, her lips – tugging her lower lip down gently before moving down to her chin. She turned and nuzzled into him, placing a sweet kiss to his jaw, his neck, and then they returned to their earlier position, with her head on his shoulder, as he continued to fulfill his promise.

* * *

**A/N: **Completely off the mark? Cheesy much? Drop a line. Let me know. Cheers.


End file.
